<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious- Logince (Part 2) by robertdownerjr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213628">Oblivious- Logince (Part 2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr'>robertdownerjr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being Idiots, I'm Bad At Tagging, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Logic | Logan Sanders, Platonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Platonic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, but hes trying, i cant think of tags at normal brain function and especially not now, its midnight and im tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertdownerjr/pseuds/robertdownerjr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan finally figures it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious- Logince (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayal_Lir/gifts">Fayal_Lir</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whoooooooooo i did it! im tired. also this is m projecting onto logan bc i am oblivious as hell<br/>hope you guys like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Roman asked him to meet up with him after school, Logan wasn’t sure how to feel.</p>
<p><br/>Sure, he loved hanging out with Roman and had immediately accepted the invitation, but Roman had seemed on edge and jittery, like he was nervous, not at all like his regular talkative, ‘charming’ self.</p>
<p><br/>Logan worried throughout first period and promptly asked Remus if he’d noticed anything different as soon as he took his seat next to him in biology.</p>
<p><br/>Remus smirked a bit at the mention of his older brother. “I haven’t noticed anything. Not surprised you did though, considering how much time you spend staring at him.”</p>
<p><br/>Logan sputtered. “I- I do not stare at him! Why would I- He just- he asked me if I would meet up with him after school and something seemed off.”</p>
<p><br/>“If you say so.”</p>
<p><br/>A few minutes into class, he inquired again.</p>
<p><br/>“Just- are you sure he’s okay? It’s not like him to be that jittery.”</p>
<p><br/>“I don’t know Lo, maybe it’s because he’s had a big honking crush on you since you were freshman, and he’s finally fessing up, who knows.”</p>
<p><br/>“HE WHAT?!”</p>
<p><br/>People turned to Logan to see what was going on and he ducked his head.</p>
<p><br/>“He what?” he repeated, quieter.</p>
<p><br/>“You haven’t noticed?” Remus laughed, though Logan couldn’t see what was so funny. “Lo-Lo, you’ve hung out every day since middle school,”</p>
<p><br/>“Friends do that, that’s not-”</p>
<p><br/>“You’ve gone on what most people would consider dates, you *cuddle* on our couch and watch movies with him,”<br/>“We were hanging out, that’s normal-”</p>
<p><br/>“He asked you to be his date for his cousin’s wedding, Logan.”</p>
<p><br/>“I thought he meant it as a friend!” he buried his head in his arms.</p>
<p><br/>Remus continued. “Not to mention the several occasions he’s tried to confess that went over your head.”<br/>“What?! When was that?!”</p>
<p><br/>“Oh, just practically every federal holiday.” Remus counted them off on his fingers. “Halloween, with a box of candy, News Years with a new tie, Valentine’s Day with roses, St. Patrick Day with a stupid green tee-shirt he got on spring break-”</p>
<p><br/>“He wasn’t just being nice?? He was- flirting?”</p>
<p><br/>Remus rolled his eyes. “Logie, promise me you’ll stick to books. Emotions are just not your thing.”</p>
<p><br/>The bell rang, and Remus hopped up and grabbed his stuff. “Welp, I gotta get to lunch detention. Later, Lo-Lo!” He ran off leaving Logan confused at his desk.</p>
<p><br/>So Roman liked him... in a *romantic* sense…</p>
<p><br/>Do I like him? he thought as he packed up his things and headed to his next class which he shared with Roman. (He hadn’t decided whether that was fortunate or not.)</p>
<p><br/>Roman seemed to be back to his normal self, though Logan caught him staring a couple of times in which case they immediately looked away.</p>
<p><br/>And Logan caught himself staring, noticing things he either hadn’t paid attention to before.<br/>How his laugh was so infectious, even the teacher would crack a smile, and how when he talked, he’d wave his hands and in big sweeping gestures and get so invested in what he was saying, and how no matter what he was doing, he just couldn’t seem to sit still, whether he was tapping his foot, or drumming his fingers on the table, some part of him was always in motion. The way he tilted his head after he asked a question, and pouted whenever he got an answer wrong.</p>
<p>“Logan, back me up here,” Logan snapped out of his thoughts by Roman voice. “Tell Emo over here that you put your right shoe on first, then your left shoe! It’s basic human logic.”</p>
<p><br/>“No, it’s not,” Virgil argued. “People do things left to right, not right to left you, doofus.”<br/>As Roman launched into another passionate explanation about how the right shoe goes first, Logan smiled.</p>
<p>Yeah, he thought, I definitely like him.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The rest of the day flew by, and soon enough Logan and Roman were walking home.</p>
<p>After a bit, Roman stopped at a nearby bench and motioned for Logan to sit.</p>
<p>He did and looked to the boy next to him, who seemed to get more nervous by the second.</p>
<p>“Ok, so I’m about to say something,” he began. “And if it’s unwanted in any way, we can pretend this never happened, ok?” Logan nodded, and he continued. “Logan, I like you. And not in an ‘oh Roman, I appreciate our friendship too’ but as in I actually really like you, in more than a friend way, for like a really long time and I know we’ve been friends forever and it’s probably not reciprocated and I might be throwing away six years of friendship but whenever I see you it’s like all the bad things just kinda go away, and I like myself better when I’m with you, and also you’re just really cute in general and you know what, this is getting really weird, I’m sorry-”</p>
<p><br/>Roman was cut off by Logan pulling him in and pressing his lips to Roman’s.</p>
<p>“I like you too, Roman. Even though I just figured it out,” he mumbled the last bit, then smiled. “And I know you have what you’re gonna say memorized, so maybe skip forward a bit.”</p>
<p><br/>Roman still looked a little stunned, but he grinned back and Logan could see him mouthing words to himself as he got back up to speed. “Ok, skipping the 10-minute-long Augustus Waters style monologue I had planned, do you wanna go out sometime?"</p>
<p><br/>Logan nodded and hugged Roman, who was still surprised at how well it had gone.</p>
<p><br/>“Who do you think is gonna freak the hardest when they find out?”</p>
<p><br/>Roman laughed. “Oh, Janus for sure, the one time he gets grounded, his OTP gets together? He’ll riot.”<br/>“No way, it’s definitely gonna be Patton!”</p>
<p><br/>They sat there for a while, joking, laughing, and talking with one another.</p>
<p><br/>Even though he hadn't noticed it before, it was everything could ask for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u cant tell, i like people kissing roman to get him to shut up<br/>thank you guys so much for reading and I really hope you liked it! if you want, you can request a ship or prompt on the first part of this series. bye! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>